A Secret Flame
Secretpaw and Firepaw are best friends, but Emberstar, Firepaw's father, will do anything to keep the two apart. Secretpaw is the son of Tristar, the most well-known tyrant in the forest, and Emberstar fears Secretpaw might be the same. But he is wrong. Tristar hates Secretpaw with a vengeance. The two meet each other, and when Secretpaw joins BlazeClan, and the two become warriors- the Clans are plunged into a long lasting, dark war. If Tristar is killed, Secretpaw, now Secretwish,could be plunged into insanity. What do the two do? It is a collab between Tangle and Lilly. Prologue: Secretpaw/Lilly "Just stay away from her, okay? If you see her,kill her. She'll be a Emberstar, goody-two-shoes." Tristar snarled, unsheathing claws that glistened an eerie green. I flinched at the demented look that haunted his eyes. Like I didn't know my father was insane. Always had been, always would be. At least until he went to StarClan- or the Dark Forest. "Okay, father." I sighed, as his long tail lashed my back, hard, and an unbearable bolt of pain streaked up my body- but I dared not spasm while he was still in sight. He'd think I was a softy; and what he did to softies was very unpleasant. "Secretpaw!" barked Dawnstrike harshly, her face twisted with strong emotion. That look of loathing she saved just for me. The golden she-cat's eyes were flashing angrily- she always thought that I am too mean about my father. She doesn't understand what my father has done to me- or maybe she does. The scars on my flank are many- well there have been a lot before I healed them. "Yes, Dawnstrike?" I dipped my head politely to the deputy, shielding the look of disgust in my eyes from the deputy. "Hunting patrol, now." she ordered. I padded off to join the patrol that was just leaving the camp. It was as I walked over the hard mud that I saw something. A streak of ginger fur as orange as the brightest flame. It must be the apprentice that Tristar had told me about. "I have to go make dirt." I told Finchwing, my mentor. She nods. "Go off on your own and see what you can catch for a bit. I'll see you in the hollow for battle practice later. okay?" I loved my mentor. Only kind cat in VenomClan apart from Gingerpelt and Batsong. So, I padded after the BlazeClan cat interestedly, hoping to see what made my father keep her away from me. She was stalking a mouse, and I watched her catch it with a neat leap. I rested on a rock, looking disdainfully at the bones jutting out of my black-and white pelt. Then she spots me. "Don't you eat enough?" she asked. I knew that this wasn't meant as an insult, but I felt my fur begin to bristle. "I eat enough." I replied. "My name's Secretpaw. What's yours?" "Firepaw." she mews. "Firepaw- I'd like to join your clan." "I'll take you to Emberstar." she purred. Emberstar. My father's worst enemy.